


Random Lyrics

by SummerChilde



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Free!, Naruto
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Multi, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: (and ships they make me think about) color theory & other things
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

(Daylight by Taylor Swift)

"I once believed love would be burning red, but it's golden."

NaruSasu: Sasuke had once believed he'd die staring into Itachi's eyes - pinwheels and hate. Now, he wakes up early every morning - face buried in his lover's hair. Sunlight streams through the windows.

(Colors by Halsey)

"Everything is blue - his pills, his hands, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams."

MakoHaru: The day Haru leaves, Makoto cries in a swimming pool. Sits at the bottom. Lies down to rest his feet and elbows on mosaic tiles. And just cries.

(Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift)

"All I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed."

Lawlight: Imagine Episode 25 as the start of a fix-it fic. 

(Willow by Taylor Swift)

"Life was a willow, and it bent right to your wind.

(Ivy by Taylor Swift)

"It's a fire. It's a goddamn blaze in the dark, and you started it."

NaruSasu: (tea) leaves and elemental affinities, yeah?


	2. Did I shatter you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed, you put me on and said I was your favorite... You drew stars around my scars, but now I'm bleeding."
> 
> (Sasuke asks Naruto out. His reasons break Naruto's heart. Just a little.)

"No? I thought you loved me."

It's the confusion more than the accusation in Sasuke's tone that makes Naruto swallow. 

Because he does love Sasuke. _You don't know the half of it._

"It's not that. I just can't be with you."

Naruto already knows what Sasuke's going to say - they've known each other for years, after all - so he readies himself. 

"Why not? Give me a reason, usuratonkachi."

There a million words Naruto wants to say. He only says eight, looking left in the direction of Sakura's house, where Sasuke had been looking only five minutes prior.

"Why are you asking me and not her?"

Sasuke looks genuinely confused, now - and Naruto wonders if he hasn't yet realized. But Sasuke's response is as quick and cutting as ever.

"Because she's not like us."

Three years ago, a response like that might have left Naruto ecstatic.

Naruto really does know his teammate too well, though. He knows exactly what Sasuke's next words are going to be - so he just gestures for him to continue. Sasuke does.

"She doesn't understand what it's like to lose a family or not have one. She doesn't understand what's it like to be alone. She's not... broken or tainted like us."

 _Ah. There it is._ Naruto blinks at Sasuke through watery lashes. The sight of his tears almost seems to take the other boy aback. _How funny. Some things do upset him. Maybe he even loves me back - just not the way I want to be loved._

Naruto doesn't say the rest of his a million (minus eight) words - simply this, before leaving:

"Nobody wants to be loved because you think they're broken, Sasuke. Love is supposed to make you whole."


	3. Sleep Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (L and Light think about what they are to each other.)
> 
> "My sleepless night, my win-less fight... Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in."
> 
> "My kingdom come undone... Don't want no other shade of blue but you. No other sadness in the world would do."

It's the 17th day of Light's imprisonment. The Kira killings have stopped, but L still can't believe Light when he says that he loves him - not yet.

And so L watches his prime suspect in the dead of night, when the rest of the team's sleeping. He imagines letting Light go early and sees himself dying on a stone cold floor. He wonders if he'll ever be brave enough to give up everything for Light.

Meanwhile Light daydreams about a new world, tries to imagine giving up his kingdom permanently for a boy who's as blue as he is red - his polar opposite - and can't.

Rinse and repeat. They'll do this for 30 more nights.


	4. BADLANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawliet and Halsey Lyrics

(Coming Down)

"I found God. I found him in a lover. When his hair falls in his face and his hands so cold they shake... I've got a lover, a love like religion. I'm such a fool to pay this price."

In E25, I think L knew - standing in rain so heavy and cold it soaked his dark hair and bit at his fingers - that Light was going to kill him. He didn't think Light was a god. He loved him all the same, and he knew that would be his downfall.

(Young God)

"You know the two of us are just young gods. And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath. And they're running, running, running (again)."

Just imagine the havoc, the utter devastation, L and Light could wreak by working together (without pretense).

(Roman Holiday)

"We know that we're headstrong and our heart's gone. And the timing's never right, but for now let's get away on a Roman holiday."

Headcannon: I'm thinking of L and Light sneaking out to a Tokyo bar or restaurant sometime before L's death and after Light's imprisonment - laughing inbetween arguments about Greek philosophy.

"I imagine the tears in your eyes the very first night I'll sleep without you. And when it happens I'll be miles away and a few months late. Didn't know where I was running to."

L will have to wonder if Light means it when he says, "I care for you." I think a part of him always knew he would die by Light's hand. He never sleeps (for long, anyway), so - while these lyrics play - perhaps he's envisioning how Light will react to his death. 

He looked so scared and small when he died, though. I don't think he fully understood the consequences. And Light didn't cry.


	5. Playlist - Summer Vacation AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 songs to fall in love to during summertime / cry about in fall

"Sunkissed" by khai dream

\- SasuNaru bc Naruto looks like a surfer

"Summer" by Calvin Harris

"pink skies" by LANY

\- To either Sakura or Gaara from Naruto

"Golden Hour" by Kacey Musgraves

"Take a Picture" by Carly Rae Jepsen

"Watermelon Sugar" by Harry Styles

"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Ray

"Cruel Summer" by Taylor Swift

"Malibu Nights" by LANY

"July" by Noah Cyrus


	6. Playlist - Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 songs to cry about while driving

drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo  
\- "I got my driver's license last week just like we always talked about."

"Malibu Nights" by LANY  
\- "I drive circles under streetlights... I drive chasing Malibu nights."

"Red" by Taylor Swift  
\- "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street."

"All Too Well" by Taylor Swift  
\- "There we are again on that little town street. You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me."

"Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer  
\- "I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted. I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted."

"Drive" by Halsey  
\- "Sick and full of pride. All we do is drive."


	7. Playlist - Roman Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For angsty headcannon fics where two characters fall in love during a short holiday or Sunday excursion - only to fall apart.

"Roman Holiday" by Halsey  
\- "We're headstrong. And our heart's gone. And the timing's never right, but for now let's get away on a Roman holiday."

"Is There Somewhere" by Halsey  
\- "White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life... Is there somewhere you can meet me?"

"Don't Give Me Those Eyes" by James Blunt  
\- "Staring at you naked. Hotel room in Vegas. I love you, but I hate it... Cross your heart and swear it. Hotel room in Paris."

"Paris" by The Chainsmokers  
\- "We were staying in Paris to get away from your parents. And I thought: 'Wow, if I could tak this in a shot right now, I don't think that we could work this out."

"Always You" by Louis Tomlinson  
\- "I went to Amsterdam without you. And all I could do was think about you."

"illicit affairs" by Taylor Swift  
\- "That's the thing about illicit affairs and clandestine meetings and longing stares... It dies, and it dies, and it dies a million little times."

"i hate u, i love u" by gnash, Olivia O'Brien  
\- "Still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don't remember."

"Hold Me While You Wait" by Lewis Calpaldi  
\- "My love, won't you stay a while?"


	8. Lyrics that Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> over and over and over again (Did I shatter you?)

"i hate u, i love u" by gnash, Olivia O' Brien  
\- "I'm always tired but never of you."

"Amen" by Amber Run  
\- "Are those real stars that hang in the sky? Or are they man-made, a trick of the light... Is there a moment when it all makes sense?"

"IDK You Yet" by Alexander 23  
\- "I need you now but I don't know you yet."

"Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift  
\- "I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep. And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe."

"Clean" by Taylor Swift  
\- "Rain came pouring down. When I was drowning - that's when I could finally breathe."

"this is what self-destruction feels like" by Marina Lin  
\- "I think I'm breaking. I'm a mess in the making."

"The Pros and Cons of Breathing" by Fall-Out Boy  
\- "I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel."

"Colors" by Halsey  
\- "And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you."

”Unsteady” by X Ambassadors  
\- “Hold onto me ‘cause I’m a little unsteady.”


End file.
